fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Levy and Panther Lily
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 17 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Letter Magic (Solid Script) |Character2 = Panther Lily |Kanji2 = パンサー・リリー |Romaji2 = Pansā Rirī |Alias2 = Lily |Gender2 = |Race2 = Exceed |Age2 = |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Aera Battle Mode Shift }} Levy and Panther Lily is a friendship between Fairy Tail Mages, Levy McGarden and Panther Lily. About Levy McGarden Levy McGarden (レビィ・マクガーデン Rebī Makugāden) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the leader of Shadow Gear and, out of her teammates, does most of the work. She was a member of Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Unit, but after the defeat of Avatar, left to rejoin Fairy Tail. Appearance Levy is a young, teenage girl with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her age. She sports blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. While her hair is initially rather straight in the beginning of the series, over time her hair has grown more wavy and wild, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Her outfit varies throughout the series, but she has typically been seen wearing either dresses or a tank top with shorts. Her guild mark is located on her left shoulder blade. When performing tasks such as researching, she wears a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and tends to tie up her hair to keep it out of her face. Personality Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality, being able to get along with many other guild members. Her kind spirit is shown by her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person, as she reconciled with Gajeel Redfox for torturing her and her teammates during the Phantom Lord arc. Their friendship has also grown to the point where he has become her partner for the S-Class Promotion Trial (albeit Gajeel more or less declared himself her partner), and it is hinted that she may carry romantic feelings for him. Levy is characterized by her love for reading, which is how she and Lucy Heartfilia quickly became friends through their mutual love of books. Levy has also been the only person to read Lucy's novel with her consent, showing their level of trust in each other. At times, Levy can be competitive – she rewrote Freed Justine's runes seemingly for the whole boat in the Tenrou Island arc, but she actually only did it for Gajeel and herself. This surprises Lucy, but Levy shyly and sarcastically says she's sorry to her as she advances. Levy is also one of the more mature members of the guild, as she was the first to abandon the S-Class Promotion Trial in favor of unifying the guild members, whereas some did not want to stop the trial at all. About Panther Lily Panther Lily (パンサー・リリー Pansā Rirī) is an Exceed that used to work for the kingdom of Edolas as the Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army. He is currently a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and is Gajeel Redfox's cat companion. Appearance His head is that of a black panther's, but has a white muzzle and a scar running down across his left eye. Like his fellow commanders (except Hughes), he wore a personal set of battle armor with a long cape draped around his body, as well as a helmet vaguely similar to that of Lyon Vastia. However, when he reached Earth Land, he took a form which is more typical for Exceeds, as a small, bipedal black cat with round ears. His facial features are retained, albeit in a very deformed manner. Although he can return to his former form, he can only do so for a very limited amount of time. His guild tattoo is on his back in the same place as Happy and Carla's, and is gray in color. Personality Pantherlily seems to have a grumpy disposition and detests noisy people. He first appears by demanding that Byro and the hyperactive Hughes quiet down (although Sugarboy noted that Pantherlily was in a nastier mood than usual). He also seemed to have reservations about Operation ETD, unlike the other commanders. This was presumably because he did not want his own race to be destroyed, despite the fact that he had also said that Extalia was a fake country, one he discarded a long time ago. However, Lily is on good terms with Mystogan as he saved the young prince from death when he was a small child. Pantherlily does not discriminate against Exceeds or humans and treats them as equals, unlike the Exceeds in Edolas who viewed themselves as superior to the humans. According to his Guild Card, Pantherlily likes kiwi (the latter of which can be seen when he, Happy and Carla are having a snack break) and hates thunder (the latter of which can be seen in his time on Tenrou Island). He also seems to have a penchant for oversized weapons, as shown from his handling of the Bustermarm Sword and his liking for the Musica Sword. History Levy's History Not much is known about Levy's past, but it is known that her fellow Shadow Gear members, Jet and Droy, have asked her out before. However, both were rejected by her in a matter of seconds. In the omake episode Fairy Hills, it also shows a younger Levy residing there, so it is clear that she has been in the guild since she was a child. Panther Lily's History Pantherlily was once an Exceed that lived in Extalia and worked for Extalia's army. One day he saved the Prince of Edolas from certain danger. However, his act of bringing the young prince to Extalia was considered as an act of treason by the elders, who labelled Pantherlily as a 'Fallen', a traitor, and exiled him from Extalia immediately and permanently. After these events, Pantherlily went to live in the human world with Mystogan. He trained himself and joined the Royal Army of Edolas as the Royal Captain of the 1st Magic War Division. Relationship Levy and Panther Lily are friends and guildmates. Category:Friends